A Million Tears
by anime poison
Summary: This is a one shot story I hope you like it, lol he he he...


A Million Tears

* * *

She was sitting there on the windowsill gazing out the window at the half crescent moon. It was already past midnight and she was still up, she couldn't get to sleep not with the resurrecting thoughts that tainted her mind. Music played softly in the background as she held a pillow to comfort herself but was not at all working.

"Why did I give him all my trust?" she asked aloud. "Why couldn't I see it coming?"

Tears were now falling from her face as she thought of old memories that played across her mind like a broken record player.

"Why?" she thought. "Why did he have to hurt me so?"

She reached around her neck and felt the vibration she got from the jewel shards that inhabited the vile.

"All the commotion, pain, and suffering for nothing than a mere jewel." She thought. "No it was more than just a jewel; it was far more than that."

This was the sacred jewel known as the shikon no tama. Demons of all sorts were after this jewel and now even more were preying upon it now that it was broken into shards and scattered about the land.

"It's all my fault so many are dying and suffering; it's all because of me." She thought. "I only tried to save the shard and look what happened, I only made matters worse. Maybe Kikyou was right, maybe I'm nothing more than a mere shadow, a replica of her." Sadly she buried her head in the pillow.

"Why couldn't he be honest with me? No. I should have seen it coming, he loves her but sadly it does not faze me anymore. All that upsets me is that he used me just to restore her to her natural self. He used me, how?" she thought. "I thought he was my best friend but sadly I've been blinded for some time now."

She got up and walked out of her bedroom outside the door and to the shrine. She walked into the shrine and walked down to the well of ages. She hesitated but climbed over the edge and was sailing throughout time to the feudal era. Out of the well she climbed where it was already night. Along the river she walked, her eyes were finally dry all that crying must have dried them up. She stopped and gazed up at the moon, it was that half crescent moon she had gazed upon so many times back from her era. Yes she was not of this time here in the feudal era of Japan. She then felt a disturbance in the air and turned in the other direction to see who it was and when she looked she was definitely surprised. It was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru what is he doing here?" she thought to herself.

Across the river he was and he stared at her. Kagome continued to walk along the side of the river and Sesshomaru began to follow her from the other side. Kagome began to walk faster and faster and when she turned around to see if he was still fallowing he wasn't.

"Where did he go?" she said aloud.

"Why do you ask?" said a voice.

Kagome jumped and gasped as she saw Sesshomaru standing right in front of her. She was silent.

"Why do you shed tears?" he asked.

"Why is it your concern!" she shot back.

Then anger grew.

"It wasn't any of my concern for you wench!" he growled.

"My name isn't wench it's Kagome, Ka-Go-Me. Geeze is it really that hard for you and other demons to understand that! Do I have to spell it out all the time!" she nearly shouted.

"Well once you've earned the respect from others such as I you would be treated that way." Sesshomaru shot back.

"Just leave me alone why even are you fallowing me!" Kagome asked.

"Why do you assume that this Sesshomaru was following the likes of you when?" Sesshomaru asked in his cold icy voice.

"Never mind." Kagome said as she turned to walk away but was stopped by Sesshomaru who grabbed her hand.

"What now?" Kagome asked feeling anger rise inside of her but then that anger settled.

Sesshomaru was now starring into her radiating mocha brown eyes as she was starring back into his golden eyes that were tinted with the color of amber. He pulled her into him as he held her. He bent down and drew her into a long lasting kiss. Wait a minute he kissed her. How the cold ice prince kissed her? That's not possible, but it happened. The cold ice prince developed feelings for no other than a mere human girl that was supposed to be completely out of his league and a kind he's always looked down upon. But that didn't matter anymore to Kagome. Secretly she had always admired Sesshomaru from a far even when on their first encounter he had tried to kill her. Everyday she always thought about him and even when he cared after Rin. That made Kagome care for him even more than she already had to begin with. Sesshomaru licked the bottom of Kagome's lip as in asking for entrance to go even further. She sighed and kissed him with passion as if accepting his offer. He laid her onto the earth of the ground so enchanting and with each time he deepened the kiss.

"What am I doing?" Kagome thought. "This is Sesshomaru I'm kissing here."

But that didn't stop Kagome she continued to kiss Sesshomaru as he layered her neck with kisses. He then continued to kiss her on the lips and on almost every nook and cranny on her body. Then they pulled apart gasping for breathe.

"She doesn't know how much this one desires her so." Sesshomaru thought. "She can do anything to this one and once she does there's no turning back."

"Sesshomaru." She whispered.

"Kagome." He whispered back.

He said her name, for the first time he said her name.

"Ashiteru." He whispered.

"Matsudai." She whispered back.

"I can't live without you no more." He said to her.

"Neither can I." she said.

He continued to kiss her neck when it happened. Sesshomaru sunk his fangs down into Kagome's neck causing her body to cringe at first but then relaxed. He marked her now she was his, his mate.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered as she felt him kiss her lips once more before everything went black.

Kagome awoke the next morning to a very naked Sesshomaru who was lying right beside her. She looked all around at her surroundings and at first didn't know where she was. She was lying in a bed with silk comforters that covered her clothe less body as well. Then it was when Kagome realized she was in Sesshomaru's castle. Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru who was asleep. He looked very beautiful and at peace when he was asleep. She took her hand and caressed his ever lasting cheek. He awoke and sat up beside her.

"Wow you changed." He said as he examined her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"See for your self." He smirked as he told her to examine her self in a mirror hanging on the wall.

Kagome got up and at first hesitated but then looked anyway.

"Wow." She said.

Kagome looked more like an Inu-Youkai now ever since Sesshomaru taken Kagome as his mate. Her eyes were now a golden amber color, her hair was still black but on her cheeks she had two black stripes on each cheek and a black half crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. Kagome then looked back at Sesshomaru who was now at her side.

"You and I are one now, together we share a soul and are connected as one forever." He told her as he kissed her forehead then slithered his arms around her waist.

Kagome smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She finally found the one thing she'd been searching for her whole life, love from the one who she loved only. Sesshomaru.

"That means I no longer am bound to Kikyou as being her shadow?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You are not, no more." He said.

"There is one thing I have to do." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "And that is."

Kagome smiled. "Come with me and I'll show you."

"Hai my love." He spoke to her softly.

Kagome was dressed in a black kimono with white sakura blossoms that trailed along the front of the dress. Next to her was Sesshomaru together they walked to their destination, Kaede's village. When they got there everyone was starring at the two that entered the village, but they didn't care. They walked to Kaede's hut and outside was Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha who's mouths were hanging open by a long shot.

"Kagome what happened to you!" Inuyasha nearly yelled.

"Lady Kagome you surely seem different." Miroku said.

"Kagome you have finally come back to us." Sango smiled as she hugged her friend.

"I never left you in the first place Sango." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

"There, there Shippo it's alright now." Kagome said as she soothed Shippo by patting him on the back.

Sesshomaru on the inside smiled. "She will make a great mother to our children." He thought.

That's when it hit Inuyasha. He examined Kagome from head to toe and saw her neck. On her neck was the mark of a black half crescent moon which formed soon after Sesshomaru had sank his fangs into, marking her. Making her Sesshomaru's mate.

"Kagome you-your." Inuyasha couldn't even finish the words.

"Yes Inuyasha she's my mate now." Sesshomaru spoke coldly.

"Your with Sesshomaru now?" Miroku and Sango asked at the same time.

"Hai." Kagome said. "Where's Kikyou?"

"What does my replica request of me now?" asked a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Kikyou.

"Kikyou." Inuyasha breathed.

"So what does my replica want now?" Kikyou asked.

Sesshomaru growled in warning to Kikyou, no one insulted his mate, no one. Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and smiled then looked back at Kikyou with a face of disgust.

"You call me names and what are you, you're nothing but dirt and bones you clay pot." Kagome hissed.

Kagome then took off the sacred jewel shard that was in a while and threw it to Kikyou who caught it.

"You can have it, I have no use for it anymore and one more thing you can have your soul back too." Kagome said.

"What are you crazy Kagome!" Sango shouted.

"Think this through Kagome!" Miroku yelled.

Kagome put Shippo down then took one step forward. She knew what she was doing.

"I know what I'm doing don't worry guys." Kagome smiled.

"You must have realized that you will never be able to live up to my title." Kikyou laughed. "You will always and forever be known as nothing as my mere shadow."

"That's where you are wrong!" Kagome shouted. "Now come on before I reconsider giving you your soul back."

Both Kagome and Kikyou channeled and concentrated their powers on channeling the rest of Kikyou's soul back to Kikyou. Kagome fell back when a pink light emerged out of her body.

"No!" Shouted Sango as she attempted to run and help Kagome but Miroku held her back.

Inuyasha stood there and watched through the whole thing but then looked at Sesshomaru and didn't understand why he wasn't at all worried one bit.

Kikyou sat up, she was whole and alive again.

"My heart is beating, I feel the earth's soil and I can smell too, I'm alive!" Kikyou smiled. "Too bad for my replica though she must have realized she was no match for me."

"Your wrong." Said a voice.

Everyone turned shocked to see that Kagome was standing up.

"Kagome!" called Sango.

"Kagome!" cried Shippo as he jumped into Kagome's arms again.

"How can this be!" Kikyou almost yelled. "You should be-" she couldn't finish it.

"Dead?" Kagome asked. "No, see I share a soul and that is with my mate." Kagome smiled as she looked over at Sesshomaru who she walked over to.

"Bye Sango, Bye Miroku this time I'll keep in touch, oh and one more thing Shippo will be coming with me." Kagome said. "Good bye guys."

Kagome then walked with Sesshomaru and Shippo in her arms while walking out of the village not looking once at Inuyasha and now was concentrated on the future she now shared with the one she loved, Sesshomaru.


End file.
